Do Not Fear Your Affection
by KleptoKura
Summary: ONESHOT! Yugi sad and not himself, something seems to be troubling him. Yami being the same way is on a walk with him haveing similar thoughts when returning home. YYxY Lemon


Alright Umm I wanted to try one of these so yea……..Read and Review

Kai- she does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

Yugi sat on his bed depressed as usual, since the Yami had chosen to stay on earth he had been happy but now it was just killing him inside. Why was it killing him, for the simple fact that he knew that Yami would never return his feelings for him. It was true he had fallen in love with his yami and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Yugi sighed and buried his head into his pillow, he began thinking of when he actually fell in love with Yami. Yugi couldn't figure it out it just kind of happened when they met really. All this time he kept his feeling from Yami even himself, but now it was getting to the point where every day was a great challenge to get through normally.

Yugi couldn't bare the fact that Yami could never love him, but as long as Yami was happy he could go through life right? Yami didn't seem to know that Yugi loved him and that was a good thing but…Yugi didn't think he could hold in his feeling any longer. If he did he felt as though he was going to explode from the inside. Yugi let his tears come out and they began to soak onto the pillow. Soon he had cried himself to a fitful sleep.

* * *

Yami was walking back home after his very long walk, and what a surprise he was depressed. Mainly because his little angel had over the last couple months began to change. His moods shifted he wasn't as outgoing anymore and he hardly smiled. His eyes had dimmed and the life that used to be brimming in them had all but vanished.

Something was making his angel miserable and he didn't know what it was every time he tried to ask what was wrong Yugi would shrug it off and tell him he was fine. Yugi hardly spoke to anyone and zoned out more. Yami heaved a heavy sigh and his walking became slowly. He just couldn't think what was wrong with his Hikari.

He never smiled, giggled or blushed that lovely shade of red. When Yugi smiled at him his heart would flutter and the world spinned, when he giggled it was the most beautiful music he had ever heard, and when he had blushed it was just so damn cute it made him want to ravish the boy right there but kept himself in control.

He had fallen in love his angel, he couldn't stop himself he just felt that spark when they had first met and it just grew. He had kept his feeling away from Yugi in fear he would not return them. Recently thought his feeling felt as though they were going to burst out of him any moment he had to confess and he didn't care if Yugi hated him, he would love his angel forever.

Yami felt that fear rising in him again, he could feel the voices in the back of his mind telling him that his love would never be returned. Yami did his best to ignore them but he could stop his rising fear and panic. He had finally reached the game shop and walked in there was an eerie silence, it felt cold.

Yami began to make his way upstairs with rising anxiety, he stopped by Yugi's door and put his ear to the door. There was no sound or so he thought he listened more carefully and soft whimpering could be heard. Yami slowly opened the door and found Yugi in his bed and he was whimpering in fear and pain. Yami crumbled he rushed over and sat on the bed and cuddled Yugi in his arms.

Yugi was also sweating and panting now his whimpering grew and he began to push away from Yami. Yami kept his hold on his angel, wondering what could be causing his angel so much pain. Yami pulled Yugi closer to him and tried to whisper words of sweet nothingness. Yugi also began to cry in his sleep, and this alarmed Yami greatly. Yami was just about to shake Yugi awake when he heard Yugi began to mutter.

"Yami" Yami froze at his name and listened to hear anymore words his angel would say.

"I…love…you…" Yami stiffened at the words that had tumbled form Yugi's lips, was he talking about him or someone else?

"Yami I love you." Yami Heart was beating faster by the minute. Yami had listened the last few minutes and found out that Yugi thought Yami would never love him. 'So this is what has been making him so distance, oh god Yugi I love you too.'

Yami began to wake up Yugi and slowly begun to wake up. Yugi opened his amethyst eyes and all Yami could do was stare at them. Yugi looked at the position he was in he was curled up in a ball and was being cuddled in Yami's arms. Yugi tried to push away but he looked at Yami's eyes and found himself trapped in the crimson pools.

"Ya-mi I'm fine no-"Yugi was cut off by Yami Kissing him deeply and his lips, surprised Yugi did nothing but soon return the kiss passionately. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck to pull him closer to him. Yami's tongue asked for entrance to Yugi's mouth, Yugi gladly allowed him free roam. Yami explored the moist cavern and was loving the taste of his angel, it was better then he imagined.

The need for air soon became too great and they had to pull away, panting as they did so. Yami looked at the dazed look in Yugi's eyes and pulled him into a tight hug. Yami breathed in the scent of his angel and he exhaled slowly murmuring as he did so.

"Mmm you taste good love." Yugi blushed at the suggestive tone he used but just nodded.

"I love you Yugi, I always have always will." Yami murmured

"It seems you took the words right out of my mouth."

Yami took a look at his Hikari he could see that his eyes were filling with lust, Yugi began using a suggestive tone as well when he spoke. When his angel spoke like this it shivers up his spine, and his lust filled voice seemed to be having the same effect. Yami began to nip at Yugi neck playfully and Yugi shivered with pleasure, Yami then nipped a sensitive part of his collarbone and Yugi moaned in pleasure.

Yami then pinned Yugi to the bed and began to ravish his neck more, as his hands fondled his angel. His light's groans and shivers fueled him to go further, he hastily took of the annoying fabric that was covering Yugi's chest. Yami then continued to lay kisses along Yugi's body, and then he nipped and began to suck his flesh causing Yugi to moan in pleasure.

In one swift movement Yugi had managed to wrap his legs in between Yami's and were grinding there members together, causing them to moan each other's name. They kept fading in and out of awareness and found themselves intertwining as one, clothes long forgotten and discarded. Moans of pleasure and screams rattled the entire building.

Yami slowly began thrusting himself into his little angel, Yugi's face contorted in pain but it was mixed with pleasure.

"Faster…please… harder…sweet Ra...FASTER!!" Yugi screamed.

Yami enjoying the reaction he was getting speeded up and thrusted harder, gaining pleasurably screams from the smaller one. Yami continued to thrust faster and harder until he had found and hit that special spot and Yugi Screamed his name into the night.

Both loosing themselves in love and lust Yami continued to keep his fast hard pace up while giving Yugi small nips along his body. Eventually tiredness over swept them both but before Yami stopped he gave his last thrust his all and Yugi screamed into the night air. Both heavily panting Yami managed to pull himself from Yugi and lay down next to him.

Yami slowly wrapped his arms around his angel and Yugi sighed in contentment. Yami pulled one of the light covers over their sweating bodies and gently caressed Yugi's skin. Yugi just snuggled in Yami's chest and let his eyes drooped. Seeing his light eyes drop his also began to fall from exhaustion.

"I love you Yami"

"And I love you Yugi"

The blanket of sleep shrouded them and they fell asleep with smiles on their faces, but not before one last thought made itself known in Yami's mind. 'Just thank Ra that Grandpa decided to take trip this month'

* * *

So yea heres my first lemon………

Kai- O.O I never thought you could even write something remotely close to this

Kaigara-Yea well I got tired of reading lot of lemons and not havin one of my own

Kai-I never thought you would have bothered to write one

Kaigara- well I did and I want to know how well I did SO REVIEW EVERYONE!!

Kai- don't tell me you plan on writing more?!

Kaigara-there a problem with that?

Kai- I guess not

Kaigara- ok then stop complaining, sorry everyone it's so short but I tried right? I get an E for effort right?!

Kai-you better all review before she breaks down crying.


End file.
